Daniell Van Del
Btw I know the competition is over. I just decided to rework this oc for fun and to try and improve it. "Now this, ladies and gentlemen, will be the battle of a lifetime!" - Daniell Appearance Daniell is a white skinned man with black hair. He wears a bowler hat and a dragon mask and has a rose in his mouth. Personality Daniell is a somewhat arrogant showoff who loves to be the center of attention. He can get extremely angry if nobody notices him or he is ignored by others (which can happen quite often). He is often extremely impulsive, often rushing into battle even if it isn't part of the plan. If someone angers Daniell, he will most likely pick a fight with them, even if they are far stronger than him, which often gets him beaten up. Backstory As a child, he felt that his parents didn't pay enough attention to him, which often lead him to do extremely wild and crazy things to get them to notice him. He once even got to the point of burning his house down on accident. As he grew up, he really wanted to be famous. He tried many things, like working in the circus or becoming an actor but no matter what he tried, he would always be ignored. He wondered if he was being ignored because what he was doing wasn't exciting enough to watch. He decided to try something a bit more risky and started bullfighting. He actually started to get pretty good at it, but only one or two people ever came to watch. For years he stuck to it, trying to get at least a small crowd interested, his rage getting worse and worse until it boiled over and he gave up. Daniell had completely given up on dream of becoming popular, instead working as a demolitionist. This new life was fine for him, but it felt like it was missing something. One day, he was sent to destroy an old, abandoned laboratory. It was supposed to be empty and not inhabited by anyone but when he went inside, he found a small group of people talking about some strange dragon. He was about to tell everyone to leave the building when he recognized one of the people there as one of the few people to consistently come to watch him bullfighting. The person introduced himself, claiming to be a man named Yuuto. When Daniell asked Yuuto what they were doing on an abandoned property, he told him they were doing experiments with something called "flame of fate" and were planning on summoning a dragon. He then asked Daniell if he wanted to join as he saw how agile he was while bullfighting. Seeing the opportunity for the fame he had always wanted, he agreed and quickly grabbed some of the dynamite he was going to use to destroy the building as a weapon against anyone who tried to attack Dragon Claw. Moveset Upgrades Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Beater Category:Characters